Rendirse? Jamás!
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Mi primer fic post 6º libro esto es tanto para interesar al público como para advertirles!
1. Chapter 1

**Historia post 6 º libro **

N-A: Hola a todos! Mi idea era esperar a que publiquen half-blood prince en castellano (o el misterio del príncipe) para escribir algo post-libro 6, pero con la venida de la película HP y el cáliz de fuego mi hp-manía de despertó otra vez... Así que les advierto, no lean esto si no quieren (¿cómo sería "to be spoiled" en castellano?)...bueno, sino quieren que les arruinen las sorpresas del 6º libro!

_------------------------------ _

_Sábado 11 de mayo, 1997- Gryffindor gana la Copa de las Casas_

En el momento en que Harry Potter tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, Ginny Weasley creyó que nunca más volvería a tener un pensamiento coherente. Ella había imaginado ese momento incontables veces, la mayoría de ellas cuando aún se sonrojaba como tomate demasiado maduro si él estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Con el tiempo había logrado controlar el vuelo de su imaginación, al menos mientras estaba consciente, y ese tipo de imágenes casi nunca aparecían en su cabeza. Claro que cada tanto había gigantescas excepciones, como aquella vez después de una práctica de quidditch, cuando Ron y Harry los habían sorprendido a Dean y Ginny en una entusiasta sesión de besos. En ese momento, por menos de un segundo Ginny miró la expresión confundida de Harry, y después se enfrascó en una espiral ascendente de insultos con su hermano, que la dejaron al borde de las lágrimas. Pero mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Salón, aún furiosa con su hermano y las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo de no llorar, una imagen nítida apareció imprevistamente ante sus ojos: Harry y ella besándose en ese mismo corredor, donde no había ningún hermano mayor que interrumpiera.

Pero ahora Harry realmente la estaba besando, y Ginny se olvidó de los corredores de la escuela y de todo lo demás, hasta que sintió frío en la cara y supo que él había apartado su rostro del suyo. Abrió los ojos y la luz le molestó como si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados durante mucho tiempo.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa que ella nunca había visto en su rostro (y no era por falta de dedicación en la observación) y con un gesto le señaló la salida del salón común de Gryffindor. Él le tomó la mano cuando ella trepaba el retrato, y Ginny no se molestó porque supo que más que por cortesía, Harry lo hacía para tener una excusa para sostener su mano. Como pudo comprobar con mucho gusto, él no la soltó cuando terminaron de cruzar el retrato, ni mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ni cuando recorrían los alrededores del lago.

"¿Cómo habrá salido la foto?", preguntó Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las afueras de la escuela.

"¿Qué foto?", respondió Ginny, sorprendida.

Harry la miró por unos segundos, dubitativo, y después dijo, encogiéndose de hombros:

"Creí ver un flash...pensé que Colin Creevey nos había sacado una foto mientras...", pero en vez de terminar la frase sonrió muy ampliamente, y si no fuera porque Ginny sospechaba que ella también estaba sonriendo de esa forma, hubiera creído que Harry había ingerido alguna poción de felicidad por error .

"Yo no vi ningún flash...¿estás seguro que no nos tiraron con algo?"

"Seguro que a Romilda Vane no le faltaron ganas", rió Harry, mientras se sentaban junto a la orilla del lago.

Ginny se acercó un poco más a Harry, quien le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y al mirarlo a los ojos pensó que los lentes de Harry necesitaban limpieza urgente. Había un hechizo muy sencillo para eso, su madre lo aplicaba todas las mañanas a las gafas de su padre antes de que éste fuera a trabajar, era algo así como _Limpi... Lenti..._

Pero ahora esos lentes estaban tan cerca suyo que Ginny los veía fuera de foco, y cuando Harry la besó nuevamente, ella creyó oír algo así como un ronroneo pero no supo si salió de su garganta o de la de Harry.

"¿Quieres... ser ... mi ... novia?", preguntó Harry entre besos, y la sensación de su aliento entre sus labios provocó en Ginny un cosquilleo delicioso que derivó en risas incontenibles.

"¿Novia?", repitió Ginny cuando pudo dejar de reír. Harry la estaba mirando fijo, sus ojos llenos de alegría, encanto y ... ¿confianza?. Esa parte del cerebro de Ginny que sintonizaba perfectamente con sus hermanos gemelos reconoció de inmediato la oportunidad delante suyo.

"Yo creía que sólo eran unos besos en festejo por la copa de quidditch, ya sabes, nada serio...", dijo Ginny llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y mirando hacia el lago, para que Harry no viera el destello de burla en sus ojos.

Harry emitió algo así como un gemido de ahogo, pero no dijo nada.

"No es como si hubieras estado pensando en besarme desde hace...", continuó Ginny, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

"Un año y medio".

Ginny volvió la cabeza tan rápido que su largo cabello giró como un latigazo por encima de sus hombros, para caer finalmente junto a su mejilla izquierda.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Ginny, pensando con desazón en todo el tiempo perdido. Ella recién había empezado a sospechar que tal vez Harry la veía como algo más que la hermana de Ron durante la cena de Navidad en la Madriguera. Había podido sentir la reacción de la piel de Harry cuando sus dedos rozaron su cuello para sacarle una larva del cabello.

Harry estaba sonriendo triunfante. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, y comprendió que él le había tendido una trampa para hacerle demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ella había caído miserablemente. Los dos empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo, pero después Harry se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y dijo:

"Siete meses, pero se sintieron como cien".

Ginny pensó que para ella la espera se había sentido como de toda la vida, pero no se animó a decirlo en voz alta.

-------

_Diciembre 1994, días antes del Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos_

Cuando Ginny entró al Salón Común vio a su hermano Ron sentado en el rincón más alejado, con la cara escondida entre las manos. Ella ya había escuchado los rumores sobre lo sucedido: Ron había hecho el ridículo invitando a Fleur Delacour al Baile de Navidad, enfrente de más de media escuela, y lo único que había conseguido había sido una mirada de desprecio. No había sido el primero, se decía que la lista ya ascendía a 10 víctimas de los encantos de la hermosa francesa, pero otras versiones cotizaban en 20.

Fleur le había caído mal a Ginny casi desde la primera vez que la había visto. Era algo que iba más allá de su forma altiva de caminar, y cómo miraba a las personas más bajas que ella, aunque Ginny no hubiera podido explicarlo con palabras. Cuando se cruzaba con Fleur en los pasillos, Ginny se repetía a sí misma, como un mantra, que cuando acabara el Torneo Fleur volvería a Francia y nunca más volvería a verla. Eso la conformaba a medias.

Ginny se sentó juntó a Ron en el sillón, y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"Ya te enteraste¿no?", dijo Ron sin levantar la cabeza. "Seguro que ya lo sabe todo el mundo".

"Oh, vamos... al menos te fue mejor que a Lalo Larl", dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Ron movió la cabeza, y Giny pudo ver uno de los ojos azules de su hermano mirándole fijamente.

"¿Por qué¿Qué le pasó?"

"Se le ocurrió cantarle una canción a Delacour a la salida de una clase de Pociones, y sabes que Snape no es precisamente un romántico...", explicó Ginny.

Ron levantó la cabeza.

"¿Es por eso que tiene que limpiar la Lechucería hasta Pascuas? Yo creía que había hecho explotar su caldero de nuevo...", comentó Ron, un centésimo menos deprimido que antes.

"_Esa_ es la versión de Lalo...", sentenció Ginny.

Ron contempló el fuego durante varios segundos, al fin de los cuales volvió a bajar la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes varias palabras de las cuales Ginny sólo pudo entender "estúpido".

Se abrió la entrada del Salón Común, y tras un grupo de chicos de sexto año entró Harry Potter. Como cada vez que lo veía, el corazón de Ginny empezó a latir un poco más fuerte.

" ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ", preguntó Harry, sentándose al otro lado de Ron.

"¿Por qué lo hice?", exclamó Ron con desesperación. " ¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice!".

"¿Qué?", preguntó Harry confundido, mirando a Ginny para buscar una respuesta.

"Eh... le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fue­ra al baile con él", explicó Ginny, y de pronto pudo imaginarse la situación en su mente, y le resultó tan graciosa que tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír.

"¿Que tú qué?", dijo Harry.

"¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice!", repitió Ron. "¡Con todo el mundo mirando! Yo iba caminando y ella estaba hablando con Diggory. Entonces me vino el impulso... ¡y se lo pedí!". Ron gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Harry miró a Ginny por un instante, y para ella fue suficiente para saber que Harry también luchaba por no sonreír.

" Me miró como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo. Ni siquiera me respondió. Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sen­tido y empecé a correr"

"Fleur es en parte una veela", dijo Harry. "Tenías razón, Ron: su abuela era veela. No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero Fleur está perdiendo el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang."

Para Ginny, la segunda parte del comentario no fue tan interesante como la primera. ¡Así que Delacour era en parte veela! Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas...

"Lo sé por que le acabo de pedir a Cho que sea mi pareja", añadió Harry con voz apagada, "y ella me lo dijo".

Ginny sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cara, o como si se hubiese tropezado con un fantasma.

"Esto es una estupidez", afirmó Ron con resolución. "Somos los úni­cos que quedamos sin pareja. Bueno, además de Neville. ¿A que no adivinas a quién se lo pidió él¡A Hermione!"

"¿Qué?"exclamó Harry, y él y Ron empezaron a reírse.

Por unos momentos, Ginny tuvo la esperanza de que si realmente se concentraba, podría desaparecer con sólo desearlo. No podía ser tan difícil...Aunque le quedara medio cuerpo detrás, eso sería preferible a la penosa frustración de haber escuchado de labios de Harry que él quería ir al baile con Cho Chang.

"¡Me lo contó después de Pociones!", continuó Ron. "Dijo que ella siempre ha sido muy buena con él, que siempre lo ha ayudado con el trabajo y todo eso... Pero ella le contestó que ya tenía pareja. ¡Ja¡Como si eso fuera posible! Lo que pasa es que no quería ir con Neville... Porque, claro¿quién sería capaz de ir con él?"

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía, las palabras de Ron hicieron que Ginny diera un pequeño respingo, como si la hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler. Neville Longbottom era un chico muy agradable, solía ayudar a Ginny con las tareas de Herbología, una de las clases que más aburría a Ginny...y, después de todo, Ginny había aceptado ir con él al baile.

"¡No digas eso!", dijo Ginny enfadada. "No te rías..."

Justo en aquel momento entró Hermione por el hueco del retrato.

"¿Por qué no fueron a cenar?", preguntó al acercarse a ellos.

Ron y Harry seguían riéndose, y no daban señales de parar. Toda la compasión que Ginny sentía por su hermano se evaporó como torta de chocolate domingo por la tarde en La Madriguera.

"Porque...basta, dejen de reírse... porque las chicas que han invitado al baile los han rechazado", explicó Ginny, y sintió un dejo de satisfacción cuando a los dos se le paralizó la risa.

"Muchas gracias, Ginny", murmuró Ron con amargura.

Lo que siguió fue algo que sorprendió a Ginny, y aunque pudo comprender rápidamente lo que en realidad estaba pasando, le llevó un par de días terminar de digerirlo. Para Ginny era casi imposible concebir que alguien pudiera pensar en su hermano de _esa_ manera...

"¿Todas las lindas ya tienen pareja, Ron?", le dijo Her­mione con altivez." ¿Qué, empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen? Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que en al­gún lugar encontrarás a alguien que quiera ir contigo".

Ginny se preguntó por qué Hermione sólo se estaba dirigiendo a su hermano, sin notar que Harry, a su lado, estaba una posición muy similar a la de Ron. Bueno, en parte, al menos Ron tenía buen gusto, Delacour era parte veela, pero Chang...ni siquiera era muy buena en Quidditch, Ginny estaba segura que ella podría ganarle con la Snitch si tuviese la oportunidad...

" Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...".

Ante semejante declaración, Ginny trató de ahogar un gemido, pero falló y lo disfrazó tosiendo suavemente.

"¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en no­tarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!", gritó Hermione furiosa,

"Bueno, bueno...ya sabemos que eres una chica. Y ahora¿nos acompañas al baile?", insistió Ron.

"No puedo¡tengo pareja!", y Hermione salió como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

"Es mentira", afirmó Ron, viéndola irse.

Ginny miró a su hermano, y un poco de la compasión que había sentido hace instantes volvió a ella.

Aparte de los dos interesados, Ginny era la única persona que sabía que Hermione iría al baile con Víctor Krum. Cómo olvidarse, si aún le dolía el lugar en que había aterrizado tras caerse de su silla por el impacto de la noticia.

"No, no lo es", dijo Ginny en voz baja.

La respuesta de Ginny ofuscó visiblemente a Ron.

"Entonces¿con quién va?", preguntó Ron.

Ginny pensó que, aunque Hermione no le hubiera pedido que guardara el secreto, tampoco se lo hubiera contado a Ron.

"Yo no te lo voy a contar, eso es cosa de ella", contestó Ginny.

"Bueno", dijo Ron, que parecía completamente confundido, "esto es ridículo. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo..."

" No puedo", lo interrumpió Ginny, que sentía de pronto muy nerviosa, y por el calor que sentía en las mejillas, supo que se estaba poniendo colorada. Eso no le ayudaba para nada con los nervios. "Soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto."

Sí, en su momento le había parecido el mejor plan, Ginny se moría de ganas de ir al baile, y no esperaba que alguien fuera a fijarse en una chica bajita y poco agraciada que tenía el mismo color chillón de pelo que todos sus hermanos. Casi había saltado de alegría cuando Neville le preguntó. Pero ahora no resultaba una idea tan maravillosa...

"Creo que voy a bajar a cenar", agregó Ginny, y sin mirar a Ron ni a Harry, se fue por el hueco del retrato, tratando de que la enorme decepción que sentía no se dibujara por completo en su rostro.

------

Ginny no podía creer su mala suerte. ¡Ir con Harry al Baile de Navidad! Sí, lo había imaginado varias veces, mientras transplantaba vegetales malhumorados en las clases de Herbología, pero jamás hubiera pensado que realmente iba a tener la oportunidad...

"Ginny...Ginny...¿ me oyes?"

Ginny vio el rostro de Hermione reflejado en el espejo del baño, frente a ella. Asintió levemente, y mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes, pensó que su cabello rojizo se veía horriblemente anormal junto al castaño tan natural de Hermione.

"¿Puedes creerlo?", preguntó Hermione, un tanto indignada.

Como Ginny, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había reparado de la presencia de Hermione en el baño, no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando su amiga.

"_Neville tiene razón, eres una chica_", repitió Hermione arrugando la cara del disgusto. "Aggg...qué más podía esperar de él".

Así que el problema era con Ron. Ginny reconocía que su hermano había tenido muy poco tacto con todo el asunto del baile, pero bueno, así era Ron, Hermione lo conocía bastante bien como para sorprenderse... A no ser que la falta de tacto no fuera el problema.

"¿Realmente te molesta que...", Ginny titubeó, porque no estaba segura de qué iba a decir, "que Ron no supiera...eh...que no hubiese comprendido que eres una chica?"

"No", dijo Hermione de inmediato, con una cara que era un rotundo SÍ.

"Y va a ir al Baile con esa estirada de Patil, no sé como ella aceptó, si Ron es peor que..."

"¿Parvatti?", la interrumpió Ginny, para ahorrarle a Hermione los improperios.

"No, Parvatti va con Harry, Ron irá con Padma", explicó Hermione, y Ginny estuvo a punto de dejar caer su cepillo de dientes. Parecía que el estilo de Harry eran las morochas...

Hermione le dirigió a Ginny su más evidente mirada de compasión.

"Sabes, Ginny, si Harry te conociera verdaderamente...", empezó Hermione.

Ginny asintió automáticamente, conocía muy bien cómo seguía el discurso. Lo venía escuchando desde principios de año.

"...si tan solo pudieras soltarte un poco y fueras más tú misma cuando estás con él, entonces Harry se daría cuenta de lo genial que eres", explicó Hermione, y Ginny le sonrió en agradecimiento por el elogio.

"Es más, creo que...", continuó Hermione, Y Ginny se sorprendió porque el discurso generalmente terminaba ahí. "Creo que deberías salir con otros chicos", soltó Hermione, y Ginny la miró extrañada. "Así Harry se dará cuenta que tú también eres una chica".

Ginny recibió la idea frunciendo levemente las cejas. Ya veía de dónde venía todo esto.

"¿Crees que eso funciona?", preguntó con cautela.

"Pues ya has visto a Ron", soltó Hermione, poniéndose un tanto colorada.

Ginny empezó a sentirse un tanto incómoda...así que no lo había imaginado, Hermione estaba interesada en su hermano como... más que amigo... ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir¿Qué lamentaba que una chica tan inteligente como Hermione se hubiese fijado en el troll de su hermano? La sola idea le resultaba desagradable...

Pero Ginny se salvó de tener que responder a su amiga, porque en ese momento Lavender Brown entró al baño riéndose junto a Parvatti Patil.

"¿Preparándose para el baile de mañana?", preguntó Parvatti al verlas.

Ginny pensó que nunca había notado que dientes tan grandes tenía Parvatti, cuando sonreía parecía un caballo...

"Ya nos íbamos". Masculló Hermione, y ambas salieron apuradamente del baño.

--------

Otra N.A: Las fechas estimadas en que ocurren los eventos de cada libro las tomé del lexicon de HP.

Les comento cuál es mi idea con este fic: ir cubriendo la "evolución" de Ginny y su relación con Harry entre estos dos momentos: la conversación previa al Baile de Navidad y el primer beso. La inspiración y el tiempo disponible para ir avanzando no siempre coinciden o peor aún, a veces ni aparecen, así que puedo demorar en subir otro capítulo...pero haré lo mejor posible!


	2. Capítulo 2

_25 de Diciembre de 1994, Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos _

"¡Perdón!", exclamó Neville, sonrojándose fuertemente, después de darle a Ginny el pisotón número siete de la noche.

"No es nada", mintió Ginny, a pesar de que aún tenía la cara arrugada por el dolor.

Para distraerse miró a su alrededor, aunque sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia un punto en particular: a escasos pasos de Ginny y Neville, Harry Potter bailaba con Parvatti Patil. Si bien Parvatti no estaba dando señales de recibir pisotones, Ginny sospechaba que eso se debía más a la destreza de ella por evitarlos que a la habilidad de Harry en el baile. Por mucho que Harry le gustara a Ginny, nunca sería suficiente como para que ella dejara de notar la poca gracia con que Harry se movía, dando toda la impresión de que era Parvatti quien guiaba el baile.

Ginny suspiró sin darse cuenta, y Neville se puso aún más colorado.

"¿Quieres que nos sentemos?", preguntó avergonzado.

Ginny sopesó mentalmente dos deseos opuestos: el de seguir bailando al son de una de sus canciones favoritas, y el de preservar intactos los pocos deditos de sus pies que aún no habían sido pisoteados. Ganó el instinto de preservación.

"Un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla me vendría bien", contestó Ginny, y Neville asintió tan fervientemente que Ginny intuyó que tal vez él sí tuviera sed de verdad.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a su mesa, esquivando a las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor, una chica rubia que bailaba con un chico morocho se tropezó con Neville.

"¡Oye, ten cuidado!", se quejó la chica, mirando con desprecio a Neville. Y luego agregó, supuestamente sólo para su compañero, pero en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la oyeran Neville y Ginny:

"Torpe ...tenía que ser un Gryffindor".

Ginny se quedó como petrificada en su lugar, y Neville balbuceó algo sobre no querer molestar, tironeándole suavemente de la manga de su túnica color marfil. Pero cuando Ginny se enojaba por algo, no era fácil de disuadir. Especialmente si alguien hacía sufrir a un amigo suyo, y aún más si insultaban a su casa...esa chica rubia estaba en quinto o sexto año en Slytherin, aunque le parecía que su pareja era de Ravenclaw...

"_Silencius_"(1), murmuró Ginny, apuntando su varita a la chica rubia, un segundo antes de seguir a Neville entre la gente. Mientras se alejaba, alcanzó oír al chico preguntando en voz cada vez más alta:

"¿Qué dices? No te oigo...¿qué dices?"

Ginny estaba sentada sola en su mesa, entreteniéndose mientras miraba a las parejas bailar, ya había visto varias cosas interesantes. Hacía algún rato que Fleur Delacour había desaparecido junto con su pareja, Roger Davies, al igual que Harry y Ron, que tampoco se veían por ninguna parte, aunque seguro era por motivos distintos: las hermanas Patil estaban bailando con dos chicos de Durmstrag. Neville había ido al baño cerca de quince minutos atrás, y Ginny sospechaba que se había quedado charlando con Dean y Seamus en algún rincón. Al menos Neville tenía con quien entretenerse, las compañeras de curso de Ginny no habían conseguido quién las invitase al baile, y por lo tanto no habían podido asistir.

"Natasha no pudo hablar durante cuarenta minutos", dijo una voz masculina a lado de Ginny, y ella se sobresaltó al ver al chico que bailaba con la rubia de Slytherin sentándose junto a ella.

Ginny frunció las cejas, mirándolo con recelo, y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero él continuó hablando:

"Y la verdad es que quería agradecértelo".

Enterándose todo lo posible en su escaso metro cuarenta y siete de altura, Ginny le dirigió a su imprevisto acompañante una mirada llena de incredulidad.

"¿Y por qué viniste con ella si no querías oírla?", le preguntó.

El muchacho sonrió vagamente, al parecer considerando si la pregunta era digna de respuesta.

"Perdí una apuesta", contestó, y como si la mirada de intriga de Ginny fuese el mejor aliciente, agregó, "Sobre los resultados de la primera prueba del Torneo".

"Ah...eres de Ravenclaw¿no?", comentó Ginny, y por alguna razón se sonrojó cuando el muchacho le sonrió como respuesta.

"Sí...creía que Diggory iba a ser el mejor...pero bueno, aún quedan dos pruebas", hizo una pausa, y luego añadió: "Me llamo Michael".

"No pierdas el tiempo. Va a ganar Harry Potter", declaró Ginny, y luego se decidió a agregar: "Soy Ginny W..."

"Weasley", la cortó él. "Como no notarlo".

Claro, pensó Ginny. Su cabello. Sólo los Weasley tienen _ese _color de cabello.

"Bueno, gracias de nuevo", dijo Michael, se levantó y se fue.

Pocos minutos después Neville volvió a la mesa, y como ahora estaban tocando canciones movidas, Ginny se arriesgó a bailar.

-------------

_26 de Diciembre de 1994_

"Y entonces le dije que si no le gustaba, que la próxima vez me invite a mí primero, y no como último recurso", concluyó Hermione, y Ginny estaba tan aturdida, mitad por el sueño y mitad por el relato, que se olvidó que tenía a Crookshanks sobre la falda y se cruzó de piernas. El gato le maulló malhumorado, pero cuando Ginny le acarició las orejas pronto volvió a ronronear.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Ginny se esforzó mentalmente por encontrar algo que decirle a su amiga, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

"¿Y cómo te fue con Krum?"

"Oh...bien", respondió Hermione, sonriendo en forma...¿culpable?

"Estuvimos hablando de Bulgaria... aprendí cosas muy interesantes¿sabías que fue un brujo búlgaro el que inventó...?", pero al ver la expresión de Ginny, Hermione interrumpió su oración con una risa.

"Eres increíble", masculló Ginny, pensando que sólo Hermione podía encontrar interesante una conversación sobre esos temas.

"Ginny...", murmuró Hermione, que de pronto se había puesto muy seria, como si tuviera que hacer una confesión dolorosa. "_Osbmaos_"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Ginny, que no estaba segura si Hermione había murmurado un hechizo o quería contarle un secreto.

"_Osbmaos_", repitió Hermione, entre dientes.

"¡No te entiendo!"

"Nos be-sa-mos", silabeó Hermione.

Ginny abrió los ojos tan grande que temió fuesen a caérsele de sus cuencas oculares. A su tío Roger le había pasado una vez...podía ser un problema de familia...

"Nos besamos", repitió Hermione, ante la falta de reacción de Ginny.

"Ooohhhh", dijo Ginny, dejando salir lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones.

¿Besar a Víctor Krum? Sólo había una cosa que replicar a eso.

"¿Y cómo estuvo?"

Hermione se le quedó mirando de una forma muy parecida a cuando Ginny le ayudaba a repasar para un examen, y le preguntaba algo cuya respuesta no recordaba.

"No sé...pasó muy rápido...estábamos bailando y salimos a pasear por el jardín...Víctor me decía que nunca había conocido a alguien como yo", contó Hermione, sus mejillas encendiéndose un poco más con cada palabra. "Y antes de volver al salón me dio un beso en la boca... fue tan sólo un momento".

"Ah", dijo Ginny, recordando todas las veces que se había imaginado cómo sería su primer beso...interminable...porque, al menos en su mente, no podía dejar de besar a Harry Potter.

"¿Y a ti cómo te fue?", preguntó Hermione, porque sabía que Ginny la agotaría a preguntas.

"Bien...", contestó Ginny. "¿Y quedaron en verse de nuevo?", preguntó, volviendo al ataque.

"Claro que nos vamos a ver, ambos estamos en Hogwarts", replicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"Vamos, ya sabes a qué me refiero...", insistió.

Hermione la miró como si Ginny le estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Pero después pareció recordar algo.

"¿Y tú qué hacías charlando con Michael Corner?", preguntó Hermione, y Ginny empezó a narrar cómo lo había conocido con tanto entusiasmo que casi se olvidó de Krum.

----------

_01 de enero de 1995_

"¡No valía en la cara!", se quejó Ron, escupiendo y quitándose la nieve de la cara.

"Yo había apuntado a Fred, tú te pusiste en el medio", se defendió Ginny, si bien eso no era cierto.

"Se queja porque va perdiendo", declaró George, que aún tenía una bola de nieve en la mano. Las guerras con bolas de nieve eran un clásico de las vacaciones de invierno para los Weasley.

Continuaron jugando, y poco tiempo después fue Ginny quién por poco se tragó una bola de nieve.

"Lo siento mucho...¿estás bien?", preguntó Harry, que estaba del lado de Ron. A pesar del frío, Ginny sintió el calor típico que solía atormentarla cada vez Harry le dirigía la palabra.

"Sí, está bien", contestó George por ella, continuando de inmediato con el bombardeo de bolas de nieve.

Ginny se acomodó el pelo nuevamente, y se propuso devolverle la cortesía a Harry. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, Harry era muy bueno esquivando los ataques. Pero para su sorpresa (y el enojo de los compañeros de equipo de Harry), Harry recibió de pleno los tres pelotazos que le tiró Ginny en seguidilla. El orgullo por su buena puntería le duró muy poco a Ginny, pues pronto comprendió que Harry se había desconcentrado: a pocos pasos de ellos, Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang estaban riendo, tomados de la mano, junto a grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw que armaba un muñeco de nieve. Ginny los miró bastante más disimuladamente que Harry, pero Michael Corner, el muchacho que había conocido en el baile, la saludó agitando la mano y entonces fue el turno de Ginny de recibir una tanda de pelotazos.

Muy molesta consigo mismo por haberse distraído lo suficiente como para que el otro equipo les empatara el juego, y especialmente enojada con Harry por mirar de esa forma a Cho Chang, Ginny volvió a la torre de Gryffindor maldiciendo a Rowena Ravenclaw y a toda la gente de la casa que había fundado.

--------------

_Mediados de abril de **1997 **(Sexto año para Harry)_

"AAUUUCHHH"

Ginny escuchó el grito de Harry desde algún lugar a su derecha, y dio vuelta en su escoba para ver qué había pasado. Estaba resultando un entrenamiento de quidditch muy accidentado...sobre todo para el capitán del equipo.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó, cuando estuvo a poca distancia de él.

Harry asintió mientras se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo.

"Es el sol... me da de frente y no puedo ver las Bludgers por el reflejo en los anteojos", se excusó, mientras se quitaba los lentes y los miraba como buscando alguna solución.

Ginny se preguntó si también era el sol lo que estaba haciendo que Harry se pusiera a cada instante más colorado. A Ginny no le causaba ninguna gracia que el entrenamiento se interrumpiera: el próximo partido con Ravenclaw era su última oportunidad para ganar la Copa.

"Pareces distraído", dijo Ginny, y no pudo evitar el tono de reproche. Se arrepintió al instante, sabía muy bien que Harry tenía razones importantes para distraerse. No como ella, que había perdido dos rebotes por quedarse mirando un segundo de más cómo Harry le daba indicaciones.

"¿Se van a quedar ahí hablando el resto de la tarde?", se quejó Ron, desde su posición junto a los aros.

Los siguientes 5 tantos que Ginny anotó, los hizo con especial deleite.

------

_Sábado 16 de enero de **1995** – Visita a Hogsmeade_

"¡Oh, mira!", exclamó Celeste Sky tomando a Ginny del brazo. ¡Ahí está Harry Potter!".

Sin duda porque escuchó su nombre, Harry miró hacia la mesita donde estaban sentadas las cuatro chicas de tercer año de Gryffindor. Suspirando, Ginny pensó que tal vez gracias a todas las personas que había en las Tres Escobas, Harry no notaría que ella se había puesto espantosamente colorada. Claro que lo más probable era que él ni siquiera la hubiera mirado realmente.

"¿Esta silla está ocupada?", preguntó la voz de Michael Corner a la derecha de Ginny.

Ginny se volvió enseguida, un tanto sorprendida consigo misma por haber reconocido aquella voz.

"No, puedas llevártela", contestó Dulce Pryce, que estaba sentada junto a Ginny.

Michael apoyó sus manos sobre el respaldo de la mesa, pero no se movió, mirando a Ginny con la boca semiabierta como si fuera a decir algo, pero sin decir nada.

"Hola", le dijo Ginny, porque la situación la estaba poniendo incómoda.

"Hola", replicó Michael, "Yo...ehh".

Celeste y Dulce soltaron sendas risitas mal disimuladas. Ginny las pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero lo único que logró fue más risitas nerviosas.

"Ehh...gracias", y Michael tomó la silla y se fue a una mesita a pocos pasos de la de ellas.

"Oh...ahora te está mirando", murmuró Dulce, acompañando la declaración con otra risita.

Casi sin querer Ginny levantó la vista, lo que hizo que Michael volteara la cabeza inmediatamente.

Después, cuando Ginny y sus amigas salieron de Las Tres Escobas, tardó bastante en darse cuenta que no se había fijado en Harry Potter por el resto de la tarde.

---

_Febrero 28 , 1995- Días después de la Segunda Tarea_

Ginny tenía un secreto, y eso la hacía sentirse irracionalmente feliz y tontamente nerviosa . No era que nunca había tenido secretos, algunos incluso habían sido increíblemente terribles...pero este era un secreto muy especial. Por primera vez en su vida, un chico la había invitado a Hogsmeade. Claro que en pocos días, cuando llegara la visita al pueblo, ya no sería tan secreto...pero eso casi no contaba.

Michael Corner le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacerla divagar en la clase de Historia de la Magia sobre cómo sería pasar TODA una tarde con él. ¿Qué harían? . ¿Se sentarían juntos en el carruaje que los llevaría al pueblo, o enfrentados?. ¿Irían a Las Tres Escobas, donde sus hermanos gemelos la atormentarían a bromas si veían que Ginny tenía un acompañante? . ¿De qué hablarían? Bueno, eso no sería gran problema...había un solo tema que ocupaba la mayor parte de las conversaciones: la segunda tarea del Tornero de los Tres Magos.

Perdida en sus divagues, Ginny no vio a Lavender Brown sentada en el piso junto a las escaleras en el Salón Común de Gryffindor, y al tropezarse dejó caer los dos libros que llevaba bajo el brazo. Su vieja y maltrecha copia de "Introducción a las Pociones Curativas" esparció sus 666 páginas por el piso al caerse. Ginny se inclinó para levantar las hojas, ayudada por Lavender que repetía una disculpa, y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con Harry Potter parado frente a ella.

Por...bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero debía andar por la centésima vez, Ginny reprimió el deseo de enderezarle los lentes a Harry. Siempre los llevaba un tanto inclinados hacia la izquierda.

"Se te escaparon estas dos hojas", le dijo Harry, y como estaba sonriendo a Ginny le llevó un segundo más de lo necesario darse cuenta de que él tenía las hojas en su mano extendida.

"Gracias", replicó Ginny, al mismo tiempo que Harry seguía su camino.

Ginny subió las escaleras pensando que no tenía nada de ganas de ir a aburrirse a Hogsmeade junto a Michael Corner.

Sábado 6 de marzo de 1995- Día de visita a Hogsmeade 

"¿Ginny?", preguntó Hermione asomándose al dormitorio de chicas de tercer año."¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade?"

"Tiene miedo de salir porque tiene una cita con Michael Corner de Ravenclaw", declaró Celeste mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?", le espetó Ginny, indignada de que secreto ya no fuera más secreto.

"Colin escuchó cuando Corner te invitó", respondió Celeste, dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de amiga ofendida por no haberse enterado de primera mano del dato.

"Oh, Ginny... Michael parece un buen chico...generalmente responde bien en las clases de Transfiguración...y no le va nada mal en Aritmancia...", dijo Hermione, sonriendo entusiasmada.

Ginny reprimió una sonrisa ante los estándares de calificación de candidatos de Hermione.

"Eso no importa", declaró Celeste. Hermione la miró ofuscada, pero Celeste no se dio cuenta o decidió ignorarla. "Es uno de los Ravenclaw más lindos".

"_Eso_ es lo que no importa", le retrucó Hermione.

"Bueno Hermione...", dijo Ginny interponiéndose entre las dos chicas para salir del dormitorio. "Al menos en eso sí hay coincidencia entre lo que dices y lo que haces" .

Al empezar a bajar las escaleras con Hermione, Ginny escuchó un coro de "_Lo que Krum más extraña_". Era verdad que Krum no era precisamente _lindo_ ...pero Ginny no se había referido a él.

--------------

_Mediados de abril de 1995 – Época de Pascuas_

Al principio había sido un poco decepcionante. A Ginny incluso le daba un poco de vergüenza cuando Michael se acercaba a saludarla en los recreos. Eran oficialmente novios desde un mes atrás (cosa que Ginny se esforzaba por ocultar de sus hermanos), y el primer beso había pasado sin pena ni gloria, debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Astronomía.

"¿Ron te dio el huevo de chocolate que envió tu mamá?", preguntó Hermione cuando se sentó junto a Ginny en la cena. Era una cuestión importante: el año pasado Ginny se había ofendido con su madre por olvidarse de enviarle el huevo de Pascuas, y al final había resultado que Ron lo había roto al recibirlo, y antes de entregar un regalo en mal estado había preferido comerlo él.

"Sí...", contestó Ginny distraída. "Estaba relleno de bombones caseros de avellana...mamá olvidó que a mí me gustan de almendras".

"Ah...", suspiró Hermione. "El mío tenía grageas Berttie de todos los sabores...pero creo que la mayoría eran de vómito y pimienta ".

Ginny prestó un poco más de atención a Hermione, y notó que se veía especialmente abatida por su mala suerte. Bueno, Ginny sospechaba que no era realmente mala suerte...había una edición limitada de grageas Berttie Bot "de lujo", que reunía a los sabores más desagradables...pero a Ginny le costaba creer que su madre hubiera podido comprar algo así.

"En mi última carta le conté a mamá que todo lo que decía Rita Skeeter sobre Harry y tú era mentira...pero puede que no haya leído esa parte", agregó Ginny pensativa. La mayor parte de aquella carta había estado relacionada con la nota que Snape había enviado a sus padres sobre la peculiar tendencia a explotar de los calderos cercanos a Ginny en clase de Pociones...curiosamente, sólo si eran usados por chicos de Slytherin. En particular, Ginny se había esforzado por desacreditar a Snape como observador objetivo...pero intuía que no había tenido mucho éxito.

"¿Y le contaste sobre Michael Corner?", preguntó Hermione, bajando un poco la voz.

Ginny miró a Hermione alzando una ceja.

"¿Tú le contaste a tu mamá sobre Víctor Krum?", replicó.

Para desgracia de Hermione, en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas: Víctor Krum, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, alzó la cabeza y saludó a Hermione con la mano, lo que generó varios silbidos e hizo que Ron, que acaba de entrar al Gran Salón junto con Harry, fingiera que no había visto a Hermione y Ginny y siguiera de largo hasta sentarse junto a Neville.

Ginny miró a Harry por menos de un segundo, pero luego vio que Michael le hacía señas desde la mesa de Ranvenclaw, y recordó que habían quedado en verse unos minutos después de la cena.

------------------------

(1) Deja muda a la persona contra la que se aplica el hechizo. Aunque mueva los labios, no produce sonido alguno. (fuente:el diccionario . org)

------------------------

NA: Bueno, he tenido menos tiempo libre de lo que esperaba, y hubo varias cosas que no me terminaban de convencer, pero por fin pude terminar con el 2º capítulo.

Les deseo a todos muy felices fiestas!


End file.
